warriors_aminofandomcom-20200214-history
TWoA (The Warriors of Amino)
'What is TWoA?' TWoA (The Warriors of Amino) is Warrior Amino's official roleplay! It's fully literate and follows the story of two clans, WillowClan and ThistleClan. TWoA is a realistic roleplay and is based around the Warrior Cat Series by Erin Hunter. This is the only official roleplay supported by the WA Leadership Team. The literacy level is 200+ words per response, with about 2 - 3 paragraphs minimum. The roleplay rules are as follows: * Two weeks in real life = 1 moon in the roleplay * Gatherings are every 2 weeks (on a Saturday or Sunday) * Time in the roleplay matches up to the EST timezone (not applied for Gatherings) * Do not injure/ make your character sick without consulting a TWoA Moderator beforehand * No casual chatting in roleplay chats; no roleplaying in casual chats 'WillowClan' "WillowClan cats are short furred and sleek. They have thick pelts to protect against the water in their habitat. These cats are fast runners and good swimmers but are hopeless at climbing trees. The willows in their territory allow for a lot of sunlight so they can't see as well in the dark." - TWoA Info Wiki WillowClan is the first clan in TWoA! Their territory is comprised of a lovely willow forest and a deadly marsh. The marsh is dangerous, and only the more experienced clan members are allowed to hunt there. The willow forest is the perfect place for hunting however, as it has large ponds and a peaceful atmosphere. WillowClan Info WillowClan Roster 'ThistleClan' "ThistleClan cats are strong willed, fiercely loyal to their clan. They have thick fur and tough pelts to protect against the thorn bushes in their territory. These cats have a more wiry build but are very agile, experts at navigating the trees and gorse. They typically have darker pelts to match their shady territory and are expert tree climbers." - TWoA Info Wiki ThistleClan is the second clan in TWoA! Their territory is comprised of a huge pine forest, with many small creeks and ponds that litter the land. Thistles are commonly found and can be pretty painful if stepped on, so clan memebrs must be careful to avoid them. They use the thistles to protect their camp, which is seen as very good defense! ThistleClan Info ThistleClan Roster 'TWoA History' TWoA has a large history, and is currently booming as of today! Previously founded by the Leadership Team at the time, TWoA became the only official WA roleplay supported by the LT. It unfortunately fell inactive and was rebooted in August 2017 by Storm, Falcon and the Leadership Team! The rebooted TWoA is still running today and has no more problems with inactivity! 'TWoA Mods' The Mods are the members who are chosen to help run and moderate the roleplay! Their tasks include enforcing the roleplay rules, making sure nothing goes against the Guidelines, and creating new plots to keep the roleplay fun and exciting! Here's a list of the current TWoA mods: Head Mods Squirrel @winter Moderators Apple Chim feather Littlestripe Magmafur Nilober tumble Willow Category:Important Posts